xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Sniper
A long range percision weapon used by the Alien Forces. It does not benefit from the short range accuracy bonus. Research Information The Alien Precision Plasma is a extraterrestrial weapon nearly fifty inches long that produces a focused bolt of plasma that travels extremely quickly and can maintain stability over great range. The weapon is lightweight in construction and is fitted with a complex holographic sighting array, seemingly designed primarily for the Harridan and Caesan species - hardly surprising given their clear preference for long-range combat.The Precision Plasma appears to have been developed chiefly with armour penetration in mind. It actually has remarkable internal similarities to the Heavy Plasma Rifle, possessing the same lengthened plasma generation chamber that adds significant energy to the resulting bolt. The main difference lies in the helical spiral of electromagnets housed in the barrel of the weapon; short and compact in the Heavy Plasma Rifle and long and thin in the Precision Plasma. As the configuration of the spiral appears to mirror the type of projectile it produces, the Sniper Plasma produces a similarly narrow and stretched bolt of plasma. This has two main effects: firstly, the projectile's full energy is thus focused onto a smaller area of impact, granting it improved penetrative power. Secondly, the narrower bolt encounters less resistance (and less destabilisation) as it travels through the air towards its target, giving it greater accuracy and range. Fortunately, the design of the weapon also gives rise to major limitations. The narrow point of impact of the plasma bolt means that it has to be aimed carefully, making each individual shot more time consuming than from the more conventional alien plasma weapons. The weapon also does not appear to possess a burst fire mode, presumably for the same reason - why would you need a second shot if the first one will punch through almost anything? In fact, the fearsome penetration of the weapon is also its biggest flaw - while capable of punching straight through a soldier's armour, it will generally also simply punch a hole straight through their body and anything directly behind them as well. While having a inch-wide tunnel burned straight through your body is hardly conducive to good health, it is also unlikely to be fatal unless it strikes one of the vital organs. This weapon is therefore an interesting conundrum for you, Commander. A bolt from this weapon is unlikely to kill one of your soldiers outright, but equally it will make a mockery of almost any armour we equip them with. It is extremely effective at long range - though it is unlikely to fire more than a single shot per turn, it is a very accurate weapon. It is also a reliable anti-vehicle weapon, capable of destroying any of our vehicles in a few shots, so treat it with caution.Finally, studying the design of the weapon has been an education in the manipulation of plasma. The data gained from experimentation with the extended electromagnetic helix has been of great use to our ongoing efforts to replicate extraterrestrial plasma technology. If we can capture and research enough different variants of their battlefield plasma weapons, I am virtually certain we will be able to develop our own plasma weapons in our labs. Weapon Details Category:Alien Weapons